


Business As Usual

by Hambone



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Consensual Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Domhnall has a way of finding things no one would ever suspect a sweet old merchant like him would, and one day he brings back something Magerold desperately wants to get his hands on. Being short on the souls required, however, he happily introduces a solution they will both find most agreeable.
Relationships: Domhnall of Zena/Magerold of Lanafir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two merchants and so blam they're smacked together! They're both sweet and kind to the player, not looking to screw anyone, even giving out tips and trinkets as rewards for your friendship. Also I just love them both and they have almost no content between them. We should all write more cross-timeline pairings, for the hell of it. I mean, time in Lordran is unusual, after all. 
> 
> Plus Magerold's a little whore <3
> 
> It's been so long since I wrote something genuinely consensual and loving I'm like... forgetting how to even tag for it hahaha
> 
> Enjoy~!

When Magerold shimmied his way around the corner, he was not expecting to see the egg. Domhnall was sitting pretty in his little shop, surrounded by lovely silks and gleaming weapons as always, but behind him, pushed off to the corner as if it weren't the most fantastic thing any man had ever laid eyes on, was a massive, petrified egg. A dragon egg, he was sure of it. And Domhnall had the audacity to look over at him and, with the same polite tranquility as always, spout off his usual greeting.

“Aye, siwmae!”

Magerold stumbled onto the bridge ledge proper and spread his arms out wildly.

“What is that!”

Domhnall laughed a little.

“Well, there’s a fine greeting for you!”

Ignoring him, because Magerold was a man of a one track mind, he bounced over the stone like a child, hovering at the edge of the rug it was displayed on, vibrating.

“Oh, Dom, it’s beautiful! Can – can I see it? Just a little bit, just a touch…”

Domhnall waved him off, not unkindly, gesturing that he should sit. Magerold did so with enough force to send dust out in little clouds from the masonry, not taking his eyes off the new object of his affection. He crossed his legs together, practically glowing with questions. Domhnall shook his head affectionately.

“I can see you're excited, friend, but you know as well as I do what business we’re in.”

Magerold nodded, finally facing him, though his eyes darted back every few seconds.

“Alright, find, but, is, is it,” he had to swallow to calm himself.

“Is it a dragon’s egg?”

“It might be,” Domhnall shrugged, “I really couldn't say. It does seem to hold some kind of power, though, doesn't it?”

“Where’d you find it?”

Magerold was not dissuaded, even knowing how vague Domhnall preferred his answers.

“You know I cant tell you that.”

Biting his lip, Magerold weighed his options. Domhnall was a mysterious figure, and so saw through any disguise a man could don easily. There was no point in whining and wheedling, because if he had decided to keep his secrets he absolutely would, but he was no cruel master either, not by a long shot. Surely they could find a trade agreeable to both parties.

“Really, I must have it,” Magerold urged, unable to control how desperately his voice trembled, “No matter the cost.”

Domhnall seemed pleased, rocking back where he sat.

“Wonderful!” he said, “That will be two hundred thousand souls.”

Alright, so the cost did matter. Magerold balked a bit, nervously tugging on his gloves.

“Oh, dear me.”

Cocking his helm a bit, Domhnall tutted sympathetically.

“I’m sorry, but it really did not come into my possession easily. If that is beyond your means, perhaps we can arrange a trade? You and I have similar tastes, I believe; I’m sure you have come across items of similar value before.”

Magerold perked.

“That would be lovely!”

And then he slumped.

“I’m cleaned out, though. At least, of all the good stuff. Been on the road for a while now, supplies run scarce, you know?”

He’d had a fabulous set of armor not too long ago, which he was now kicking himself for selling off. How could he have known that something so bewitching would come his way so soon? He bit his lip, eyeing the egg where it sat behind Domhnall, glimmering with faint enchantment. It called to him, almost tangibly, every fiber of his being longing to touch it, explore it, pick apart its secrets. Magerold had always been fascinated by dragons, their history and might, and the thought of leaving to scrounge up the necessary means to pay with and potentially missing out on what very well might be his only opportunity to be close to such a thing physically pained him. Floundering in his desire, he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

“We could trade in favors, perhaps?”

Domhnall made a little sound of consideration.

“I’m not in need of much at the moment, but I cant say you haven't intrigued me. What do you have in mind?”

“Well,” Magerold said, eyes flickering between Domhnall and the egg, “I could lay down with you, for a little bit.”

Domhnall was silent, and Magerold immediately regretted speaking. It wasn't that he was unwilling to go through with his proposal – indeed, he was quite fond of Domhnall, and sleeping together would be no hurt to him whatsoever. Drangleic, Lordran, all these strange lands were cold, however, and their people’s customs strange to him. While Domhnall’s Zena seemed closer to Lanafir than most other lands he’d been told of, there was still a good chance that, like the many here who had snubbed him before, Domhnall would be offended by his offer, see sex as something dirty and private and find the concept of it used as tender to be demeaning. Though Magerold couldn't quite wrap his head around this way of thinking, he knew it well by now to be a taboo in most social circles, and had been quick to learn avoidance of the subject in the company of others.

He opened his mouth to rescind his statement, but before he could vocalize the sentiment Domhnall nodded decisively, bringing his fist to his palm with a soft pat of leather.

“That’ll do.”

Magerold blinked, relieved and overjoyed.

“Really?”

“Oh yes, dear, though I do believe such an object is of higher value than one tumble, so we’ll have to work out a long term payment system.”

That was a bit beyond him. Magerold stammered, still excited but now slightly nervous.

“How do you mean that?”

Domhnall tented his fingers, sitting back comfortably.

“The way I see it, you and I have a nice first go at it, after which I’ll deliver you the egg. Then you can make up the rest of the cost in subsequent visits.”

He chuckled a bit.

“Not a very sound business model, but I think we’ve come to know one another well enough that I can trust you to make good on your debts.”

“Yes, very much so!” said Magerold, leaning in as he nodded emphatically.

“You really mean it, then? As long as I keep my side of the bargain up, I can have it all to myself?”

“Of course!”

Domhnall dipped his head to the side, and while he could not see it, Magerold got the distinct impression he was being winked at. Flushing with the thrill of all that impended, he bounced a bit in his seat, giddy.

“Oh, you really are a stand up bloke, a real gentleman!”

“That's not necessary,” Domhnall said mildly, waving off the compliments. “I know you’ll not disappoint.”

“No, sir!”

He leapt to his feet, eager to begin their transaction, but Domhnall made no such move. Gathering his things about him, Magerold glanced his way.

“So, where are we going?”

“Nowhere,” Domhnall said. “I quite like the air here.”

Magerold paused, not at all put off.

“Here? You mean, you'd wanna do it out in the open?”

The bridge they were under was sheltering enough from the elements, and Domhnall’s perch difficult to reach, but they were still very much exposed to any passing eyes.

“I don't see why not,” said Domhnall, as placid as ever, “I’m rarely disturbed.”

“Still, it’d make an awkward fight if we were.”

But Magerold was not complaining. He set his pack back down, unshouldering his scythe. At this point, he’d have bared his arse to the king and queen of Drangleic themselves if it would get him closer to that remarkable thing. His body was trained in anticipation, and already his leggings grew tighter at the groin. It might have taken less skilled hands several minutes to unbuckle and untie all the various belts and laces that criss-crossed his tunic, but Magerold was wriggling out of it in seconds, carefully, albeit untidily, dropping everything into a pile against the bridge abutment. Domhnall remained quiet, and though Magerold couldn’t see his face he could feel the warm appreciation radiating from him. He reached one hand up under his hood to hold his monocle in place as he tugged it over his head.

“You don’t have to take everything off,” said Domhnall, audibly amused.

“I don’t have to,” Magerold confirmed, raking a hand thru his hair to comb it back into place, “but it’s more fun this way, innit?”

Domhnall rocked back with a little chuff.

“I’m certainly not one to complain, though I hope you don’t mind if I decline to do the same.”

“Not at all!”

He shrugged off his shirt, skin stippled equally from excitement and the light breeze that whistled through the mountains. His nipples were already peaked, sumptuously rising with his breaths, but what drew Domhnall’s attention most keenly was the little gleam of metal about them. Sensing the intensity of his gaze, Magerold framed his chest coyly.

“Enjoying yourself, then?”

“I must admit, in all my travels I've never seen any chests quite like that!” Domhnall cocked his head.

“Not to imply I’ve seen a great many chests, of course.”

“Liar.”

Magerold winked.

“I'm sure you’ve charmed many a bloke besides me out of his trousers,” he glanced at the egg, “though I doubt with the same method!”

He used his feet to kick off his boots, hurriedly working the tie of his leggings open.

“I have noticed no one here has them,” he said, unceremoniously dropping his pants, semi-erect cock bouncing out, “but they were pretty common back in Lanafir! A sign of becoming a man and all that.”

As soon as he was fully nude, Magerold sat back at Domhnall’s level, on his knees, scooting forward a few times til he was almost in his friend’s lap. His grin was so brilliant that Domhnall might have squinted, were he looking at Magerold’s face directly, but his eyes were elsewhere. Sharing the same total lack of shame, Domhnall reached out his hands and delicately cupped beneath Magerold’s pectorals, as if inspecting some new artifact, leaning in close. His nipples were both pierced through by little silver barbells, quite finely crafted, giving his chests a permanently aroused appearance. Domhnall was not unfamiliar with the practice of body jewelry; Astoran nobles wore gemstones in their ears, and slaves in Carim often had their noses pierced like bulls to denote their lowly status. Magerold himself had several rings lining his ears, the left tipped with a finely engraved cuff that attached to the chain of his eyeglass. He was being genuine about having never observed such a tender place taking the needle, though, and the concept was seductively intriguing.

“All men in your land wear these?”

“Oh, not all of them. You should see the places some of the other lads chose to get theirs”

Another wink. Domhnall suppressed the urge to tweak his nose for his brazenness.

“Am I to expect, then, to find more surprises hidden below?”

“Heavens, no! I’m not _that_ much of a man.”

He was so comfortable in his nakedness that Domhnall really had hardly taken him in. Magerold was fairly skinny for someone who’d survived as comfortably as he had in this world, though decently toned. His skin was fair and largely unscarred, brushed with near invisible hairs that shone gold in the sunlight. It was almost like looking at a human, if one avoided the bruise-like mark that bloomed above his heart, something Domhnall had not had the pleasure of in many lifetimes. His touch on Magerold’s chest shifted slightly, from a curious cupping to something more intimate.

As the mood softened, Magerold’s eyes dimmed from mischievous to tender. Even if it was for a payment, he really had grown fond of old Dom. Leaning in, he pressed a chaste kiss to his helmet.

“How would you like me?”

“Hold on.”

Domhnall swiveled around to one of his packs, unrolling a simple wool blanket.

“Help me lay this out.”

It was awfully kind of him to think of that, even if Magerold had no qualms about putting his bare bum on the mossy stone of the bridge. The blanket was as clean and well made as everything Domhnall carried, which was also nice, as it was hard to come across clean, unblemished fabric these days without looming it yourself. Squat on his heels, Magerold set up in front of the rug Domhnall ran his sales off of and then plopped down in the middle of it, spreading his legs wide.

“Come on, then,” he said, “give me your honest opinion.”

“You do paint a pretty picture.”

Feeling a bit vain in the moment, knowing Domhnall was appreciating him in all his natural state, Magerold leaned back on his elbows, stretching out his torso languidly and propping one leg up just enough that he was sure everything was on display. He ran his hands down his own body, warming under the thin sunlight, past his half-hard cock and balls so that he could pull back on one side of his buttocks, exposing his hole.

“I’m ready to pay up.”

His smile widened considerably when Domhnall finally reached out with both hands and firmly grasped his thighs. He was still gloved, but the material was fine and smooth, running over him easily. Without another word his friend crawled over him, the medals on his tunic jangling together like a chorus of bells. Unsure of exactly how much participation Domhnall desired, Magerold let his arms rest behind his head as a cushion, relaxing into the touches. He wasn't the type to sit still and silent during a lay, but there was still a hint of awkwardness at the thought of potentially falling into a social gaffe.

Domhnall’s hands were as dexterous as he’d hoped, experienced from ages of excavation and inspection. He felt out Magerold’s body with the tender diligence of a seasoned merchant, skirting along his skin as if he could read his life through his fingers. Magerold twisted gently in his hold, pushing into him everywhere he wandered. He sank his thumbs into the bony protrusions of Magerold’s hips, skirted down beneath the curve of his back to ghost over his spine, prompting a series of muted twitches as Magerold tried to avoid giggling at the way it tickled. Finally they returned to his chest, and his nipples, holding one of the barbells between his thumb and pointer finger as he bowed so close Magerold thought he could feel soft puffs of breath reaching him from the helmet’s pointed smile.

“Fascinating,” Domhnall said. Magerold wanted to tease him again, but instead found himself arching back with a little gasp when his touch changed from curious to dominant within a moment. Domhnall pinched the bud of his bosom, pulling it out enough to almost hurt. He hadn’t been expecting it, but Magerold embraced the sensation happily, moaning openly when Domhnall’s other hand tended to the twin dug in the same fashion. Despite the sleekness of his gloves, his grip was borderline harsh, just enough to make Magerold strain to close the gap between them, pushing up into him until Domhnall released his chest, at which point he dropped down, gasping open mouthed. Domhnall followed, grasping them again and rolling them between his fingers, kneading his nipples with the same finesse he’d explored his body with earlier, but now with rough intent.

“Do they enhance the sensation, or have you always been this sensitive?”

His tone was as light as ever, and Magerold felt another wave of heat rush to his groin. He was almost fully hard now, despite having barely grazed his dick previously, the excitement of having Domhnall over him more than enough.

“Couldn't rightly say,” Magerold mumbled, eyes closed as he squirmed with the pleasure of his chest being toyed with, “Perhaps I’m simply in the possession of a skilled handler.”

“Oh-ho!”

Domhnall pulled back, smoothing his thumbs over the now red peaks of his nipples before retreating lower again. His hands drew maps along Magerold’s abdomen, tracing his rib cage, the light hairs on his chest, the dip of his navel, flexing as his breath quickened. He slowed as he got closer to Magerold’s anxious prick, casually dipping into the bowl of his pelvis, pressing down into the divots of his hips. Magerold groaned, nudging into him, cock twitching.

“Oh, Dom, come on now.”

He wriggled a little, giving Domhnall his best pleading gaze (only somewhat ruined by the hungry smile he couldn't wipe away).

“Have mercy on me!”

“I believe,” Domhnall said, leaving just one finger to trail spirals on his mount, “this is still payment to me, yes?”

Magerold writhed.

“S’pose so, but you could be a little more expeditious about it!”

Passing by his sex completely, Domhnall wrapped his hands under Magerold’s skinny buttocks and gave them a hearty squeeze.

“Lift these up for me, would you?”

Magerold sniffed at him playfully, doing as he was told. It was an opportunity for him to show off his flexibility, pulling both knees back to his chest so that Domhnall could see everything clearly. As a reward, Domhnall finally grasped his cock, causing Magerold to throw back his head with a high moan. The rich texture of his gloves was like silk after all these years of knowing nothing truly fine. Domhnall stroked his prick slowly, but this time he was not teasing – his touches found all the right places, firmly manipulating the shaft, pulling back the remaining foreskin over his cockhead. Gripping the backs of his thighs tightly, Magerold waggled his hips as best he could, showing his appreciation. At the same time, Domhnall spread the fingers of his other hands around Magerold’s asshole, just barely grazing it.

“You are a pretty lad, aren't you?”

“Am I, now? I cant really see down there.”

It had been a rhetorical question, but Magerold was prone to babble when he was excited, and Domhnall’s fondling his cock was doing the job. He was beginning to leak precum despite how he'd barely been touched, always having been a bit of a wet stroke. Domhnall continued to work him for a moment more, before pulling away again abruptly.

“Oh!” Magerold whined, “What is it?”

“Just a second,” Domhnall sang, and Magerold managed to look up between his thighs enough to see him pulling the gloves from his hands. This was pretty interesting, given that Magerold had never seen an inch of flesh on his friend before. He had wondered, offhandedly, about what kind of person Domhnall was beneath that flashy garb, whether he was toned or soft, scarred or smooth, what kind of life he had led before and how it was written across his skin, but right now his mind was consumed by a more simplistic line of thought, and he didn't take in much before Domhnall wrapped his fingers around him again and he lost his breath.

Flesh to flesh contact was rare outside of the few and far between liaisons Magerold found himself entwined in, and it had been a while. Domhnall’s hands were warm, for an Undead, work tough but not harshly so. He rubbed the pad of a thumb over the head of Magerold's prick and he moaned open mouthed, already distracted from any investigative speculation by how intense the feeling was when they were both bare. He throbbed, jumping in Domhnall’s hold, especially so when his other finger returned to stroking over his hole.

“There,” said Domhnall, “good, is it?” but Magerold only gasped in response, pushing into his rhythm. Now that he was free to, Domhnall smeared Magerold’s precum liberally along him, easing their motions together even more. At the same time he lowered himself, somehow managing to not lose pace, til he was nearly eye level with his groin, and therefore largely obscured from Magerold’s vision. As his pace intensified, aided by their natural lubrications, Domhnall began to shift about, the tell-tale click of fastenings being undone just barely reaching Magerold’s ears.

He could have sat up and looked, but it felt somehow wrong, when Domhnall had not explicitly removed his helmet within eyesight. In fact, he did not fully remove it at all, merely sliding up the face plate and opening the cheeks. Through his heavily lidded eyes, Magerold was almost relieved, seeing the coiled horns still bobbing between his legs, because this was the friend he had come to know. His heart beat a little faster when warm breath touched the fork of his thighs, balls twitching up. Domhnall closed the gap, kissing the underside of Magerold’s shaft with open lips, deftly avoiding his fingers with each peck. He laved up under the head, suckling across the slit with such precision that Magerold nearly pushed him off due to his sensitivity, but then descended, tracing the light veins with his tongue. Magerold squirmed as he sank lower, giving his inner thighs a myriad of kisses, until, without once pausing his frigging of Magerold’s cock, Domhnall reached his ass.

Magerold spread his thighs wider. He hadn't lain with someone willing to service him this way in ages, and the anticipation was making him quiver inside. Domhnall’s tongue prodded his hole, taking his time swirling around the pucker of muscle. Magerold’s hands found his own chest, feeling a little neglected now that the blood was all flowing south. He took his nipples between his fingers and twisted at them, using the bars for leverage. I was fabulous to be so pampered, on his back beneath the shallow sun, masturbated so skillfully. Domhnall used his free hand to hold Magerold’s buttocks apart, really pressing in there, his tongue shallowly penetrating between longer, heavier strokes. Magerold wanted to make some cute remark harping about his prior encounters, because he was clearly experienced, but for once he couldn't speak his mind, too engrossed in the joy of feeling Domhnall suck him out like he was snogging a second mouth.

His pace was leisurely with both fingers and tongue, but it was enough to bring that tightness to Magerold’s stomach quickly. He pawed at his chest, unable to concentrate on any specific movements, trembling with the effort of keeping his legs back and out of the way. Domhnall pulled out to flick across his hole lightly, humming a little as it twitched visibly in response. His breath tickled little chills across the wetted skin, a sharp contrast to the heat that was throbbing inside him. He wanted something stiffer, harder, deeper, but Domhnall dove back in and mouthed him fully and he was reeling. His cock pulsed in Domhnall’s hand, precum dribbling down onto his stomach, the divots of his hip. Domhnall’s mouth made obscene, wet sounds and it turned him on like he couldn't believe, the inherent humanity of softness, of fluid, alighting in his nerves.

Domhnall felt the way his muscles coiled and pressed his tongue in deep. With a little cry, Magerold jumped in his hand and came, hard enough to reach his chest, where he’d grasped his dugs and tugged, hard. To his credit, Domhnall stayed with him the whole time, tonguing him in while his lips kissed his entrance, urging each spurt of cum from his cock deftly. By the time he was finished, Magerold was thoroughly depleted, dropping down flat with a happy sigh on the blanket, finally dropping his legs back down on either side of Domhnall’s shoulders.

“Cor!” Magerold groaned, when his voice had returned. “You’re really amazing, Dom!”

Domhnall chuckled lightly, sliding his visor down into place with a neat click as he sat upright.

“You flatter me.”

“No, I mean it!”

Magerold ran his gloved hands down his stomach, massaging between his legs as aftershocks zinged him.

“I haven't cum that hard in, well, since who knows! Though I’d say it’s been just as long since anyone gave me a good arse-licking!”

Watching fondly as Magerold touched the wet rim of his ass with absent pleasure, Domhnall hummed contentedly.

“We Undead certainly are selfish creatures, aren't we? I myself am no exception – it was my personal desire to make you cum for me with just a few fingers and my tongue, and here we are!”

Magerold laughed softly, eyes closed. He was stroking the base of his cock lazily, pulling at the flesh of his perineum just enough to flash little glimpses inside his hole, which had grown pink and puffy from the fervent sucking he’d endured. The site was strikingly erotic.

“I'm afraid, however, that I’ve cheated a bit. Given that this was your spending alone, it wont count towards paying off your debt.”

“Does that mean we haven't finished yet?” Magerold asked, looking down at Domhnall through his lashes. His balls twitched as he spoke, clearly still keenly interested in the successful completion of their transaction.

“Indeed.”

Domhnall’s cock bobbed up between his legs, held in one gloved hand. He looked incredibly cheeky, with the smile on his helmet’s face, and Magerold felt another deep wave of desire pierce him from his cock up. His asshole throbbed inside, impatient to cradle his friend’s dick, already swollen and slick and ready.

“Hurry, Dom,” he breathed, spreading his legs wider still, “let me have at you, then!”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

Domhnall was pouring out a little skin pouch from his belt into his palm, some clear oil with a balmy scent. Magerold let both his hands frame his hole now, pulling his buttocks apart so he could show how it twitched out hungrily.

“Yea, I’m good for it. Please!”

Humming cheerily, Domhnall rubbed the oil up his prick. Magerold’s eyes were fixated on his actions, though it was hard to see down his chest, licking his lips as Domhnall pulled back his foreskin to reveal the reddened head of his dick in full. It was a good looking cock, sized better than he’d expected, minutely curved. He wanted it so badly, wanted to lay between Domhnall’s thighs and wrap his lips around it for hours, squeeze it between his thighs as they frotted together, let it carve out his asshole until he was shaped for it and no one else. His dick trembled, leaking another fat trail of mixed precum.

“Remember,” Domhnall said, lining their hips up, “the deal relies on my satisfaction.”

“Oh,” Magerold moaned in frustration, biting his lip as he felt the heat grow close without touching, “don’t just gab about it, I’m begging you! Use me up any way you want me, but don’t make me wait any longer!”

Domhnall laughed, and then he pushed inside. He hadn't done much to stretch Magerold’s ass, but it opened for him easily, sucking his cock in til he was at the root faster than he would have gone himself. The way the muscle moved made it abundantly clear how well trained Magerold’s asshole really was, and how much he’d used it in the past. Recently, even. When he bottomed out, Magerold threw his head back and moaned loudly, smiling so wide it hurt his cheeks. Domhnall felt perfect inside him, big and thick and firm in all the right ways, spreading him open just enough. No fingers were substitute enough for a nice, hot cock, particularly one that came after a good eating out and with the added benefit of belonging to his good friend. And the egg, of course, sitting in stony silence behind them, did not hurt, either.

He wrapped his legs around Domhnall’s waist, shifting them closer together. Domhnall remained upright, on his knees, and he held Magerold by the hips firmly as he began to pull out, just a little bit, thrusting them together in tiny moves that just barely got the point across. He was probably right to do so, because even as accepting as Magerold’s ass was, it still burned a bit, but he was young and brash and didn't care about that. With his hands digging into the blanket, Magerold urged Domhnall with his hips, cock already standing stiff again.

“Don't take it slow on my account,” he begged, squeezing his ass down around him, “I want it, please!”

“Ah, but this isn't for you.”

If he were in position to, Magerold might have throttled him. Instead he groaned in frustration, hoping that if he clenched down in the right way it might make Domhnall lose his increasingly maddening composure. He ran one of his palms down his chest and stomach, smearing himself with his cum, and grabbed his prick desperately, hoping to at least heighten the stimulation some, but Domhnall batted at him.

“Good things come to those who wait, you know!”

“Oh, please! I just want to make you feel good, too!”

“You want to make yourself feel good,” Domhnall chuckled, but as he did so he drew back til only the head remained inside, leaving Magerold twitching around nothing. For one torturous moment Magerold thought he might abandon him completely, but Domhnall was, if tricky, an ultimately honest salesman. With a quick snap of his hips he thrust back inside, and Magerold arched up, crying out so loudly it echoed down towards the shrine and off into the nothingness beyond. He wondered if there were nearby hollows who’d heard their unabashed commotion, curious and aroused, staring at them from their distant perches with jealousy. It was an absent thought, one that trundled around his brain for only a moment before departing, but something about it made the fire between his legs burn a little brighter, the appreciation for Domhnall’s warmth greater still.

“Keep going, Dom!”

Magerold bucked against his next thrust, driving him home hard, and they both groaned with pleasure. Whatever he’d slicked himself up with worked wonders, and they slid together in flawless unison. Just as with his hands, and mouth, Domhnall was a wiz with his dick, and he somehow eked out the perfect angle to both reach deep and grind into Magerold’s prostate almost immediately. He then proceeded to abuse this knowledge, stirring Magerold up inside with the utmost precision, so that he was moaning and leaking everywhere, at his mercy completely. Domhnall’s movements were gentle but dominant, and even though their positioning wasn't the most intimate Magerold felt as if he were fully embraced in a way, safe. There was nothing to fear between them, even as far as Undead went.

He wanted to reach up and reciprocate, because Domhnall was fucking him so well, but his partner was still fully clothed and clearly had no interest in changing that. Hugging him closer with his legs, Magerold did the only thing he could and darted one hand down to where he was held about the hips, catching the worn back of Domhnall’s hand in his own. This seemed to startle him, because, for one near imperceptible moment, Domhnall’s pace wavered, and Magerold worried he’d broken the spell between them. Then, he slammed in hard enough to bounce Magerold’s whole body back, and he knew they were fine. Not to be outdone, Magerold bucked into him, timing it just right so that their hips met at the right moment. Hearing Domhnall’s soft gasp was all the reward he needed.

“Oh, Dom.”

Moaning whorishly, Magerold reached for his cock with his other hand and this time was not denied. Domhnall’s thumb had managed to crook itself around Magerold’s fingers, binding them together without losing his grip.

“You're’ wonderful!”

“I'm too old for such flattery.”

Domhnall spoke humbly, but Magerold could feel his ardor stiffen inside. He dragged his cock out in such a way that his prostate ached with pleasure, light erupting behind Magerold’s eyelids.

“Oh! But you are!”

Conceding the point, Domhnall bowed in low and rutted at him until he was rolling with ecstasy.

“It’s mutual, lad.”

As one they fucked, pounding the blissful rhythm of sex into their heartbeats until they were unified. Magerold took the hand he’d found and pulled it to his lips, Domhnall going willingly, so that he might kiss the roughened skin all over. Domhnall moaned lightly and it further encouraged him, sucking his index finger into his mouth in much the same way his ass continually pulled Domhnall's cock inside itself, wet and cloying, lapping his tongue along its length. How Domhnall kept his poise so perfect while he hunkered over him, humping him vigorously, with one hand outstretched and fellated, Magerold could not fathom, but he loved it, loved his friend dearly.

By this point orgasm was again riding upon him fast, between the ceaseless thrusts that always hit the right spots and his own hand around his cock and the pleasure that came with the sheer knowledge that he was with a man he trusted. He wanted to stick it out, because Domhnall showed no signs of stopping, but it was growing increasingly difficult and he couldn't resist leaning into every voluptuous motion. Taking the finger out of his mouth, he showered Domhnall’s hand in kisses, barely managing to get the words out between them.

“I’m so close, Dom!”

He whined when Domhnall rubbed his cheek affectionately.

“Are you?”

Magerold caressed him, the muscles in his ass fluttering.

“I'm going to cum!”

Domhnall drew out all the way before driving back in, re-stretching that outer muscle over and over again.

“I'd like to cum inside you,” he said, his voice having taken on a quieter, strained note. Magerold nodded blindly, squeezing his cock in his hand.

“Yes, please!”

Two fingers were shoved back in his mouth, and Domhnall bore down on him hard. It was all too much for Magerold, and he came across his belly for the second time, back forming a neat arch over the blanket as he contracted inside and out. His ass milked at Domhnall hungrily, but he kept going, not quite finished, and even in the throes of orgasm Magerold squeezed him tighter, pleading.

“Do it,” he gasped, writhing around him, lapping at his fingers, “please, inside!”

His pleasure wouldn't end, even after the main eruption of cumming faded, because Domhnall felt so good and was still so hard and every thrust forced another burst of jism from his prick even when he was exhausted by it. The extended aftershock seeped into every part of him, turning his bones to jelly and his veins to flame. It was almost too much, but Domhnall always knew exactly how hard to push. With a final, labored grunt, he himself came, the added sensation of his seed released making Magerold beam in ecstasy, holding his stomach like he could feel himself being filled.

When they pulled apart, Domhnall sat back against the wall and let out a long, contented sigh. Magerold lay flat on the blanket, a picture of satisfied lasciviousness. They were both silent, for once, nothing but their heated panting and the distant call of lost souls filling the space between them. Domhnall considered his fortune, that even as an old man, Undead and out in the wilds, he could find himself such a lovely young thing – be desired, in return, by a man like Magerold.

“Oh, Dom,” Magerold stretched long in the sun, “I don’t even know what to say.”

He looked up when something nudged his outstretched knee and saw Domhnall offering him a little handkerchief. Managing to push him self up into a sitting position, he accepted, grateful now that the cum across his belly was drying into something less sexy and more irritating. He’d almost forgotten their arrangement until he went to hand it back and saw Domhnall’s hand resting on the stony hide of the dragon’s egg, offering it up.

“You could say ‘thank you for doing business’.”

Magerold laughed, open mouthed. Then, he paused, realizing for the first time how incredibly immense the thing really was.

“So, how do I get it out of here?”

Domhnall shrugged.

  
  



End file.
